millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
09/25/2008 - Buzz Brings Sweet Celebration Of Honey
BUZZ BRINGS SWEET CELEBRATION OF HONEY Thursday, September 25, 2008 — The town of Millsberry gathered downtown this past weekend for a special celebration in honor of the city's most recent new-comer. Buzz, the smart and adventurous honeybee, heard that the town of Millsberry didn't have any delicious honey. "I try to keep my ears open as I'm buzzing about (as long as I'm not listening to my favorite tunes) and I heard a rumor from some of my bee friends about this town that had been experiencing some serious honey shortages." "Word around the hive was that Millsberry had been without the sweet taste of honey for quite some time," added Buzz With him, Buzz brought the glorious golden glow of honey and Honey Nut Cheerios cereal. The people of Millsberry were so overjoyed at the sight of this, they took to the street in a spontaneous parade celebrating Buzz the bee and Honey Nut Cheerios. Attendees brought balloons and other festive parade gear to welcome Buzz into Millsberry. Some even made posters that read, "WE LOVE BUZZ!" Mayor Trumble was on hand for the parade and was as excited as everyone else that Buzz had come to Millsberry. "There used to be a family of bees that lived out in Golden Valley. They moved to be closer to their bee cousins and we have been short of honey ever since." The Mayor was seen posing with Buzz sitting on his shoulder for photographs. Buzz was certainly happy with the reaction he received from the Millsberry citizens. He was seen flying all around the crowd, and even leading the parade at times. "If there's one thing I love, it's the delicious honey for Honey Nut Cheerios. Just knowing that I'm able to share it with others makes me want to dance. Just as he said that, Buzz offered honey from his dipper to everyone in the parade. One reporter asked Buzz what he planned to do next in Millsberry to which he responded, "I think I'll probably go visit some friends while I'm in town." "A lot of them have new half-pipes, so I wanted to go watch them skate. It's always a fun time." When asked how his time has been in Millsberry so far, Buzz answered, "I've had such a great time! The people have been so warm and friendly. I heard it was a great town, but this has been quite a welcoming!" "I'll have to come back. Not only for the fun of it, but to bring you more honey and Honey Nut Cheerios!" And with that, Buzz flew off into the sky to continue delivering the delicious honey for Honey Nut Cheerios. ---- HONEY GOLDEN ITEMS Thursday, September 25, 2008 — Several prized items from Buzz's honorary parade have hit the stores in Millsberry. Whether you're looking for some decorations or some hardware supplies to spruce up your home, there's plenty of Buzz and Honey Nut Cheerios to go around. You may even end up on your own Honey Nut Cheerios adventure! So make sure you've had a solid breakfast before you get out there and hit the stores. You'll be glad you did. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:September 2008 Gazettes